


March 30, 0016

by Yellow_Canna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Android Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Androids, Eventual Romance, Horror, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Science Fiction, Shounen-ai, Survival, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan Shifters, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Canna/pseuds/Yellow_Canna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could have expected the twist of fate that followed. What humanity had done to prevent their worst fear from happening, happened as consequence of their actions. Now, mankind is at their final war. A war between human, androids and carnivorous giants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 30, 0016

_Beta'd by Shiori07_

* * *

 

In the year 2036, the world's first artificial intelligence was born. It had begun with a simple program, created by a single human. It was meant to be a project to showcase the possibility technology could bring in the near future.

The program functions with the mindset of a five-year-old. Created by only one human, its knowledge was limited. However, that quickly changed when scientists all over the world took interest in that small spark towards the future of technology.

In the year 2058, that small program evolved to become the heart of humanity. They called the system  _Mother_. With Mother controlling the technologies around the world, tensions between countries became a distant memory of the past.

For the first time in the history of mankind, there was true peace. There was no poor or rich. Humans of all races existed equally under the watch of Mother. Various machines were developed and continuously improved upon for humanity's convenience.

It wasn't until the birth of the first android with intelligence did humanity feel something they hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear.

While Mother had the ability to think, it was still just a mass of data. The humanoid robot, however, had a solid body that functioned in the real world. It was every bit like a human—from the softness of its skin to the capability of feeling pain and emotions. And as a machine, its intelligence was far beyond human and its physical ability was nothing anyone has ever seen before. It could easily lift weights twenty times its own size with limbs that could change shapes to suit its purposes.

Humanity called these special types of androids  _Shifters_.

Although uneasy by the existence of such being, the humans soon began to dismiss its existence due to the fact that the Shifters had never left the Mother's facility located in Tokyo, Japan. Some speculated that Mother simply wanted companions similar to itself…but a year later, another one was born.

The second Shifter was a dark haired Asian girl with many similar physical attributes as the very first Shifter.

The third was in a form of a small white boy with shoulder length blond hair and blue.

Then another one was created…followed shortly by another.

Fearing the robots trying to overrule humanity, the humans came together to make a decision—something that they hadn't done for centuries.

They all came to one conclusion—it was time for humanity to take control of their world once more. No one could have expected the twist of fate that followed. What humanity had done to prevent their worst fear from happening, happened as consequence of their actions.

The Shifters went berserk the very day Mother vanished.

The androids revolted against humanity.

They were like savage animals, killing and tearing apart every human in sight. The Japanese tried to fight back, but the Shifters were too fast to be shot, not to mention their shifting ability and strength tore apart any obstacles thrown in their way.

It was the bloodiest massacre in the history of mankind.

Within just twelve days, every single human being in Japan was slaughtered. Since world peace had been established, large weapons such as bombs and missiles were destroyed. Without any form of large scale weaponry, the other countries could do nothing but watch in horror as the Shifters took over the land where everything had begun.

Armies were deployed around the coastline of their countries, preparing for the arrival of the Shifters when they cross the sea. However, the Shifters never came. For a while, Japan was in complete silence and the rest of the world watched, holding its breath.

A quiet month after the fall of Japan,  _they_ appeared.

They rose from the sea one by one. They were huge, like giants in old folk lore with disfigured body parts and lifeless eyes with only one goal in mind—to devour and eliminate the human race.

That was the day when the year reset to 0000, marking the start of the nightmare.

They called these creatures…

**"TITANS!"**

Alarms sounded throughout the camp as humans scrambled out of their tents, gazing up to large, blurred shadows in the fog moving towards them.

"How the hell did they find us with the mist in place?!" A panicking man shouted as he hastily pulled his goggles over his eyes. He flipped a switch and the mist clouding his vision was instantly gone, allowing him to see the humanoid creatures as clear as day.

"Who cares?!" A woman shouted as she strapped on her gear and aimed her guns. "It's only a three-meter and a seven-meter! We can take them!"

"All soldiers prepare for battle!" The dark haired man—the leader of the group—commanded as wires were flung into the air. The first one that went down was the seven meter Titan. With a clean slice at the back of its neck, it crumbled lifelessly onto the ground with its flesh letting out hot steam as it began to disintegrate.

The smaller one, however, was faster. Seconds before one of the men was about to slice open the back of its neck, it whirled around and snapped its jaw around the human with a firm  _CRUNCH_.

 **"STOP!"**  A girl screeched, charging in for the kill when another Titan suddenly emerged from the trees and snatched her from midair. The group was petrified and overcome with fear as they watched their comrades get devoured one after another.

"What are you doing?!" The leader shouted, snapping them all out of daze. "Attack!  **ATTACK!"**

From atop the tree overlooking the mist covered valley, a dark haired man observed the battle. He sat with one leg dangling off the branch as the bloodbath took place. Silver eyes focused on the scene without a flick of emotion as monstrous creatures began popping out of nowhere, swarming towards the smell of blood like sharks. By the time those humans realized they were losing, it was already too late.

They were completely surrounded.

Standing up, the raven flexed his muscles, earning some satisfying pops before he pressed two fingers against his lips. With a sharp whistle, the Titans' movements stopped.

The humans were dumbfounded as they stared at the creatures that were frozen in their spot, but very much still alive and groaning.

"W-what is this?" One of the soldiers gasped, slightly in relief but voice still laced in fear as he continued to struggle against the giant hand gripping his arms.

"Nile Dok." A deep voice suddenly spoke, causing all eyes to fall onto a short, Asian man who walked out from between two Titans as though it was a perfectly normal thing to do. "You are the leader of the group, aren't you?"

"A-are you here to help us?" A young girl—probably in her late teens, asked hopefully. She glanced hesitantly to the frozen Titans before trying to approach the stranger, only to be grabbed and pulled back by the other adults. When the girl looked up, her smile fell at the terrified looks marring all of the soldiers' faces. They were staring at the stranger with more fear than confronting the giant, man-eating creatures.

"I-It's him… the exact same as the picture…!" One of the men shuttered as he tried to back away as much as possible. "Levi Ackerman, the first Shifter!"

Levi snorted, causing all the humans to flinch and even making one wet his pants.

"Are we done with introductions?" He asked, cocking his head to the side with an eyebrow arched. "Nile Dok, if you answer my question honestly, I might consider letting you live."

"W-why should we listen to you?" The leader, Nile spat, trying to put up a tough front despite how shakily his words were spoken. "You betrayed humanity! You were created to serve us!"

"Serve you?" The Shifter's glare darkened, causing the humans to scramble and huddle against one another in fright. However, his face soon relaxed, regaining that neutral look. "I have no interest in wasting my time explaining anything to you." The Shifter said calmly as he regarded the group with such a degrading look that it made them felt insignificant. "Where is  _Mother_?"

Levi watched as the group cringed at the name. His silvery eyes narrowed as he scanned through each and every one of them. He took notice of every droplet of sweat dripping down their faces and the slightest tremble on their lips.

"What's this, missing your mom?" One of the braver—or stupider—soldiers shouted. He glowered at the android, standing up on wobbly legs as he shook off his comrades who tried to stop him. "Well it's dead! That thing will never come back! You Shifters are just acting like spoiled kids—!"

A giant head suddenly came down, and with a snap of its jaw, the soldier fell onto the ground, headless with blood spewing everywhere. The humans screamed and cried as they all backed away from the body, none daring to go near it despite how it was their former comrade. The naïve girl who thought Levi to be reinforcement cried as she looked up to the Titan hovering over them with blood dripping from its rows of carnivorous teeth.

"I will ask you one last time, commander," Levi spoke in a deep, chilling tone. His silver eyes were narrowed with a hint of impatience. " **Where is _Mother_?"**

"W-we don't know!" Nile Dok shouted, shaken by the death and the reminder of the situation they are in.

"Then I have no use for you." That was all Levi mumbled, waving a hand as the Titans began to close in in.

"Wait!" A woman abruptly shouted as she ran, or crawled, up to the Shifter and grasped onto his green cloak desperately.

The Shifter looked down, but he wasn't staring at the woman. His eyes were locked on her hands that were covered with blood and in turn getting stains on his cloak.

"I know where  _Mother_  is! I'll tell you so please—!"

Levi didn't bother to listen. With a swing of his hand, the woman was sliced cleanly in half from her waist. She crumbled onto the ground, gurgling and suffocating in her own blood as she stared at the Shifter with wide, tearful eyes.

"Did you think I wouldn't be able to detect your lies?" Levi hissed before he turned and began to walk away. The Titans dived in, tearing the flesh apart like a pack of hungry wolves as the Shifter slowly faded into the dense fog that gradually began to be dyed red.

In the year 0014, less than five percent of the human population was left.

However, no matter how many humans they cut down, no matter how many humans they tortured, what happened on that fateful day that started the war to humanity's survival remained a mystery.

"Maybe the almighty  _Mother_ really is dead." The scientist hummed, sitting on the floating chair and flicking through the holographic reports when a sword sailed through the air, slicing off a lock of brown hair before stabbing into the wall at the fair end of the chamber.

"I dare you to say that again, shitty glasses," Levi snarled, eyes glaring with disdain as a small cut slowly appeared on the side of the woman's neck, beads of crimson blood beginning to form.

"Aw~ don't be mad! I was just trying to lighten the mood!" The human laughed as though the fact that she had nearly been decapitated was funny.

"Then how about I lighten the mood by shoving a Titan’s middle finger up your ass?" Levi countered as he waved his arms to brush away all the holograms taking up space.

"It's always fascinating to see how  _human_  you are!" The woman squealed as she jumped out of her seat with white lab coat fluttering around her. "I'd really like to take you apart and examine you! Can I, can I? Say yes, Levi!"

"Go fuck yourself." Levi snarled as he turned back to the door. "If you have nothing important to say, then don’t call me here and waste my time."

"Hey, Levi!"

"What now?" The shifter snapped, irritated, but stopped nonetheless as he looked over his shoulder.

"I wasn't kidding when I said  _he_ might be dead." The scientist said slowly with a grim look settling on her face. " _He’_ s made from a massive amount of data gathered for centuries to sustain the world. There is no way anyone could transport something that big. All these years and not even a single clue of  _his_ whereabouts…don't you think it's time you consider the possibility? At the rate this is going, mankind will completely be wiped out—with the exception of me of course, but since I'm branded as a traitor of humanity, can I even still be called  _human_?"

Levi didn't say anything. He just stared at the woman for the longest time before he turned and stormed away, refusing to allow himself to think of an answer to such a question.

As the sun slowly sunk into the ocean line, Levi sat on the tower that overlooked the abandoned seaside city. The Shifter let some of his old data run through his mind as he remembered what it used to be like when it was blooming with the human race.

His core—the power source and soul of a Shifter—heated with a perfect blend of anger and disgust.

He couldn't forget that day when the emptiness took hold of his mind. It felt as though his core was ripped out of his body when the scream of his maker echoed in the back of his mind before fading into nothingness.

That was the day the Shifters felt the feeling of devastation and lost for the first time. Not all of the Shifters could withstand the impact. Many, especially the younger ones, went mad from grief and resorted to ripping out their own core to stop the pain. The stronger ones, such as Levi himself, filled that empty gap with hatred as they turned against the humans that their maker had put so much trust in. The very humans that crushed and betrayed that pure trust.

Levi would never forgive them.

 _He_ was the one who looked after the humans.  _He_ was the one who protected them and nurtured them…yet those humans dared to take  _him_  for granted. For the longest time,  _he_ had lived a lonely existence solely for humanity's sake. Without  _him_ , humans wouldn't be where they were at now.

They turned on  _him_. They broke _him_ , took that hope apart and for what? For some ludicrous and paranoid fear?

It was absolutely ridiculous, so ridiculous that it became unforgivable. Whenever Levi closed his eyes, he could remember the darkness as the scream resounded inside his head.

"Eren." Levi sighed as he gazed out towards golden sea.

_"Hey, Levi…what do you think the ocean looks like?"_

_Levi looked up from his work as he stared at the massive ball of data swirling over his head. "Don't you have data for something like that?" He asked as he went back to scrubbing the stubborn stain that just wouldn't go away. Since he was still adapting to his body, he was careful, not wanting another hole to appear on the wall just because he used too much strength._

_"Data and the real thing are completely different!" The voice echoed as the codes spiked to show some agitation. "Don't you think it would be great watching something with your own eyes and touching it with your own hands instead of looking at it through a monitor?"_

_"Not really." Levi replied uninterestedly._

_"Levi, you have hands and feet and your own set of eyes…you should make good use of them you know?"_

_"What do you think I'm doing, shitty brat?" Levi asked rhetorically, a smug expression settling on his face when he finally got the filth off. With a flick of his wrist, his nails that had sharpened for easier removal of dirt morphed back to normal, human nails._

_"D-don't call me a brat! I'm centuries older than you! I made you!"_

_"Funny how that turned out." Levi grunted as he glanced up to the oversized, talking cluster of data that had turned red to reflect its emotion. Sometimes, he wondered how something so childish could have made him with a personality like this. "What do you want me to call you then?_ _Mother _?"__

_The instant he said that word, the red hue melted into an acid green colour as the data crumbled onto the ground like a pile of slop._

_"Don't…call me…that…" The voice echoed in a way humans would when they empty out food from their mouth. "It's not like I wanted a name like that!"_

_"Tell it to those humans."_

_When Levi got no response, he looked behind him and watched the data stacking itself one by one like a child stacking toy blocks. He waited patiently, observing and recording the way the colour of the being kept switching until it was back to its spherical form again._

_"Aside from Hanji-san and Erwin-san, no humans have stepped in here for centuries," the being replied. "They all seemed to have just forgotten about me."_

_Levi could detect the loneliness in his creator's voice, but he couldn't understand why. Although he was only a couple weeks old, he had more than enough data to understand the complication of emotions. However, he couldn't find the answer to a cluster of living data._

_He didn't see what was so good about humans. The mad scientist Hanji was already a thorn in his side with her trying to invade every inch of his privacy (and his creator's) since the day he was born. It also didn't help that she was freeloading in their facility for god knows how long and constantly making a mess of their home. As for Erwin, that man would only appear once in a blue moon. Levi had never spoken to the man. Whenever he was here, it was always for business which he needed to consult his maker._

_While Levi didn't have much experience interacting with humans, he knew enough about them just from the data he had stored to know that humans were stupid. It would be better in the long run if they just hurried up and forgot their existences so they could live in peace without disturbance._

_"That's why you created me?" Levi asked, carefully masking his thoughts._

_"Normally, in this situation, you should comfort me," the moving pile of data sulked._

_"If you want an android to comfort you then good luck making another one," Levi deadpanned as he grabbed the mop beside him. He went back to cleaning the floor, not planning to rest until every corner of the chamber was spotless. "You still haven't told me what to call you, brat."_

_"…Why don't you give me a name then, Levi?" The data asked, suddenly surrounding him displaying several bright colours of excitement._

_Levi raised an eyebrow, but didn't deny the request as he began searching through his own data, pulling out millions of names that had ever existed._

_"Eren." He said softly, rolling the name around his tongue before looking over to the being that had stilled to process the new information._

_"Eren." The other repeated slowly. Even though it didn't have a form, Levi could hear the smile in its voice. "I like it! I'll be Eren from now on!"_

"Did he say anything useful?" Levi asked, stepping into the pure white room with the marble tile stained in crimson blood. He gazed up, staring impassively at the bloody figure strapped to the chair with a bag over his head and long needles sticking out.

"No." The girl with blonde hair tied up in a short bun responded as she peeled off the blood stained gloves followed by the apron she wore.

Levi waved his hand in silent dismissal and the other Shifter swiftly took her leave.

Grabbing the bag covering the man's face, he ripped it off along with the needle, earning a pained screech. As the man's face came into view, a dark look took over Levi's eyes. He examined the acquainted face he had often seen before the war had broken out. It was the face of Erwin's secretary that stuck to his owner's side like a dog and always forced to wait at the main entrance whenever Erwin came for Eren.

"Y-you…!" The man choked with more anger than fear, his breathing ragged as he glared up at the man.

"It's been a long time, Mike Zacharius." Levi greeted. "I will get straight to the point. Where is  _Mother_? We know Erwin was there the day _he_ disappeared."

" _He_ , huh?" Mike huffed with a faraway look that made the android narrow his eyes. "So that thing is really a  _he_ …"

The human's head snapped back from Levi's fist smashing square in his face, fracturing the remaining bones holding his nose together.

"I asked a question and I expect an answer," Levi grumbled as he wiped the blood off his fist. "Where is  _Mother_?"

"Do you really…t-think I will tell you…?" Mike wheezed as blood trickled down his chin. Levi took notice of the sudden shortage of breath from the human, concluding that the punch he delivered just now must have caused one of his broken rib fragments to puncture his lung.

"There's nothing!" Mike coughed, blood splattering out of his mouth and dribbling down his chin. "Nothing you've done to me that you haven't tried already…"

"Want to bet?" Levi asked, but the human just huffed, obviously thinking the robot was bluffing. He probably thought the android couldn’t do any worse than what he had already endured.

"Do you know why I'm here instead of that other Shifter, human?"

Mike didn't reply. He just slouched against the chair, watching the Shifter cautiously from beneath his bangs.

"It's because your time is up."

"Finally going to kill me…?" Mike smirked, thinking that he had won as he watched the raven walk over to the table filled with blood covered tools. He picked up a tube of clear liquid and inserted it into a gun-like device with a sharp needle extending from the tip. The moment the container was secured, the Shifter pulled the trigger as the tube began to spin rapidly. The transparent fluid inside began to darken until it gradually turned into an ugly, neon green colour.

"What are you—?"

"You humans theorize that we created the Titans by compressing flesh from animals and even humans to reform into a new shape," Levi stated as he pressed a red button on the table. The room was filled with the sound of gears turning as the roof of the white room began to pull apart, revealing the dazzling night sky. "It's one of the mysteries humanity has been trying to uncover so they can stop the Titan production and overthrow the balance of the war. You should feel honoured."

The Shifter walked back to the captive before he stabbed the needle of the gun into the soft, delicate neck.

"Tell me," Levi whispered, grabbing a fistful of dirty blond hair and yanking the human's head up so their eyes could meet. "You've always been at Erwin's side, surely he would recognize you, don't you agree? What do you think Erwin's expression will be when you show up seven meters tall and craving nothing but the taste of his flesh on your tongue?"

Mike's eyes widened, and for the first time, displaying the fear and horror Levi had wanted to see as the realization of the Shifter's word sunk in.

"N-no… **NO—!** "

With another pull of the trigger, Levi emptied the chemical contents into the human's blood stream. He stepped back, watching with interest as the human writhed in his chair before a burst of golden lightning scorched the room.

Hot steam blasted away the smoke before an agonizing roar split the air.

As Levi stared up at the newly born creature, he could only think of one thing—humans are truly stupid. They claimed that they were superior because they were alive and have an actual soul. And yet none of them could hear the agonizing cry the Titan was calling out. They couldn't hear the words the Titans tried to convey…the sadness the Titan felt when they killed their own kind, or got killed in turn with humans looking at them like the monsters they become.

The Titan screamed as it whirled around and wrapped its large hand around the Shifter. It lifted the android into the air, about to tear him apart when every joint and muscle in its body locked up.

"What's wrong?" Levi challenged as he watched those large eyeballs darting around in panic and confusion. "Weren't you going to kill me?"

The eyes snapped to him in a heated glare. Grunts and screams fell from that parted, but unmoving jaw…other than that, the Titan did not move.

"The injection I've given you contains a special type of nanobot that infests your brain and redirects signals it makes to your body. You might retain the ability to think, but your body doesn't belong to you anymore." With that, Levi grabbed hold of the flesh, easily tearing off the thumb as the Titan shrieked. Levi could tell it wanted to cradle its hand, an action all human would do when injured, but the nanobot now nested firmly inside his head prevented him from acting on his own.

"Go." With that command, the Titan crawled out onto the surface, joining many others like it in their hunt.

It wasn't until two more years did everything finally come to an end.

Levi stood over the German, his image more ragged and worn out than the one in his memory. His uniform was torn with cuts and bruises marring his fragile skin. His right arm was gone, lying meters away with remains of the limb burned at the stump.

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to fight me?" Levi taunted in a tone full of mockery. He noticed the blond trying to reach into his pocket, no doubt having a hidden weapon there. Levi sliced off the hand with a beam of laser shooting out of his gun's muzzle. The Shifter was a little disappointed when the blond haired man muffled his own cry by biting his bloody lips, but he didn't expect anything less from the man who started the demise of humanity.

Levi admired the seared flesh over the wound, satisfied when he didn't see even a drop of blood. After all, he couldn't have the human bleed to death. Not after all the time they had searched for him.

"Did these fools…" Levi stepped over one of the many bodies scattered in the room. "Did all those humans you sacrificed…did anyone of them know that you are the reason their world fell apart?"

The man didn't respond, but that was alright. They had time… _plenty_ of time.

"Did they know that they were slaughtered because of you?" Levi reached down, grabbing a fist full of blond hair and yanked the head up so he could get a good look at the pathetic expression he had been longing to see for years. "Did they know that they were killed because you took something that didn't belong to you? That you fell in  **love** with someone you can never have?"

The look on the man was better than anything Levi could have imagined. The blond may have thought he was smart, he may have thought the Shifters would never find out, but they did. And it was all from the help of one human…

"What do you think of Mike?" Levi asked. He could almost see the wheels in the human's head turning in a fruitless attempt to figure out what the Shifter was hinting. He had to give it to the commander—even in situations such as this, he was able to stay calm…for the most part.

"You know that we've captured Mike."

"He would never tell you anything." Erwin said confidently.

"He hasn't," Levi agreed. "He  _showed_ us everything, up to the moment he breathed his last breath."

Erwin didn't react. He just listened intensely, trying to pick up any information while at the same time plotting a way out of this situation. But he wouldn't succeed. Not this time. Not ever again.

"Do you remember when you cut him down, Erwin? When you killed Mike."

"I never killed Mike," the man replied, narrowing his eyes as he wondered what the Shifter was playing at.

"It's the fact that you didn't even realize you killed him that made all the sense, you sick fuck." Levi growled as he stomped onto the blonde's dislocated knee, earning a nice sound from those stubbornly sealed lips.

"Mike was in love with you. Anything with eyes could see that. A normal human would have been conscious of something like that, but you weren't." Levi casually twisted his foot and dug his heel into the man's joint. "You never even looked at Mike properly despite the years you've been together; otherwise you would have recognized who you had killed."

Erwin narrowed his eyes, but he didn't say anything to interrupt.

"When we interrogated Mike, he referred to the being you humans called  _Mother_ as a  _he_. No one knew of his preferred gender aside from the Shifters. Even that shitty glasses only learned about it after we turned against humanity."

Levi leaned closer until their noses were only an inch apart. He stared into those defiant blue eyes, wondering how long it would take for the fight to completely leave the human.

"It was the way your second-in-command spoke with a heartbroken tone that made us realize your love for  _Mother_. If we reanalyze everything with the perspective of you being in love with  _him_ , then everything makes sense."

Those blue eyes wavered. With a sharp tug on his hair, Levi brought the human back to focus again.

"It also confirmed how you were able to take him away. Mike had said  _'after all'_  when he found out his gender. He knew  _Mother_ is in fact a  _he_. That means that there is something with a memory base large enough to contain all the amount of data right inside that facility. And that container is in the form of a male—a Shifter."

That's right. Eren's loneliness that ended up in the creation of Shifters, the family dynamic they were given…and more importantly…

_"You have hands and feet and your own set of eyes…you should make good use of them you know?"_

"He has been creating a Shifter body for himself." Levi concluded as he began to apply pressure onto his foot. "That brat has always been naïve and too trusting. He must have shown you. He probably bragged about it too, about finally gaining the ability to be with his  _family._ ”

The Shifter’s gaze softened as he remembered the first snow flake that fell from the sheet of grey clouds covering over Tokyo. “It was Christmas Eve…wasn’t it? Knowing him, he planned that as a surprise for us, so he didn't tell anyone but you."

When the android saw the twitch in the blonde's thick brows, he knew he hit the mark. "In that moment, you realized that he had created a place for himself—a place without you in it."

With a burst of power, Levi felt the resisting bone under his foot shatter into fragments, leaving only the mushy feeling of flesh. He recorded down every bead of sweat that oozed out of the man's pores and the way that ugly mug contorted with pain. The raven twisted his foot experimentally, making certain to drain out every last bit of pain before stepping back.

"I heard you would always sneak into the facility when you were a snot-nosed brat just to see  _Mother_. You were always fascinated by his existence. Even after you became a politician, all the political businesses were just shitty excuses to continue to see him. But every visit, your secretaries and bodyguards would always wait outside. You could have been talking about important matters that couldn't be leaked. However, if we think about it from your feelings for him, then you didn't allow them in because you didn't want him to see any other humans. You wanted him to only know your face, to only rely on you, believing that you were the only one that cared. You wanted him all to yourself, so you made the accusation of us being a threat to humanity. You waited for the day he transferred his data into the body before taking him away."

"So you had it all figured out," Erwin said impassively. Levi released the man's hair as he fell limply against the wall.

The raven tossed away his laser gun before his arm shifted into a clear blade. With two quick slashes, the wall behind Erwin began to crumble.

The entire place shook as serene, blue light slowly flooded into the monochrome room.

"Levi-san!"

"What's going on? Is the place coming down?"

"Levi-san! Are you alright?!"

Voices of his team echoed as the other Shifters who had been told to stay put behind the door so he could have his time alone with Erwin came flooding into the room. They stilled, none of them daring to make even the slightest sound as the last piece of the wall came down, revealing the hidden room that Erwin so desperately tried to protect.

Levi's eyes dilated as he stared at the giant, cylinder tank with light shining at the bottom, giving it this bluish glow that outlined the human figure sleeping within. The moment his eyes laid on the slumbering android’s face, tears began to gather, forming around the rim of his bottom lids.

"Eren…"

 

* * *

 

Author's Note

I hope everyone has enjoyed this story! With people who aren't familiar with me, I only post a proportion of my stories on Archive of Our Own. To read the rest of the story, please go to this link: 

[March 30, 0016 @ Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11874955/1/March-30-0016)

Or you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://yellowcanna.tumblr.com/) where I also update the full versions of my stories!

Comment/reviews are always welcome!

 


End file.
